TALKSHOW akatsuki!
by sasori goodboy-un
Summary: chapter 2:akatsuki punya rumah baru! gara-gara itu kakuzu pelit senang bukan kepalang soalnya kamarnya uda sendiri2 dan , biaya apapun ditanggung aisya,ga bakalan ada yang ngebon lagi nih! tapi, ada rahasia yang bakal gue ungkep! just RnR! yayaya?
1. Merekrut Sasori!

wah..... kembali ke acara talkshow(?) aisya! kami lagi bahas request dari sasori (hee?) lewat google talk padaku , ternyata dia bisa bahasa indonesia(hah?) dan kirim request buatQ lewat E-Mail nya ,yaitu .......(mode pelit ala kakuzu:On) bayar 5000 dulu baru gue kasih tau! (readers :sweatdropped) okey silahkan , sasori! *via google talk*

Sasori(S): boleh mulai sekarang?

Aisya(A): iya , silahkan saso-kun!

S: dari mana , dari pengumuman dulu ato pertanyaan?

A: pengumuman! ayo saso-kun!

S: ba....baik! mulai hari ini saso akan tayang di blog ini sebagai asisten aisya. saso akan menjadi pembawa acara (MC) bersama aisya di blog ini. mohon kerja samanya...

A:lalu , question!

S: jadi sebenarnya apa yang disebut cinta itu? apakah cinta itu terbatas usia dan umur ,serta jarak ?

A: baik . cinta itu adalah suatu perasaan yang sangat indah. dimana kita menyukai seseorang yang lebih tua atau lebih muda atau juga seumuran dengan kita. cinta tak terbatas dengan umur , jarak , atau yang lain . saat perasaan suka muncul, mereka tak'akan bisa dihalanggi oleh siapapun.

S: lalu , seperti apa reaksi kita jika dia mendekati kita?

A: biasanya sih , malu ,takut , tegang , senang , malah kadang kadang kita menyembunyikan perasaan kita dengan bicara judes sama dia. saso pernah nggak , merasa deg-deg'an saat ketemu seseorang ?

S: eh?

A: ayo , jujur.....

S: em..... pernah.

A: sama siapa ?

S: sama leader! kalo ketemu , deg-deg'an takut dimarahin!

A: ITU SIH , TAKUT! (mode kyuubi : on)

S: eh? beda ya?

A: ya iyalah!

S: sorry ...... eh pada para readers sekalian dimana saja! ayo kalian kasih pertanyaan lewat telepon tentang topik ini! nomernya(021)087878787 !

telepon *kriiiiing*

S: wah ada telepon nih! dari siapa yaaa?

penelpon 1 : ini Dei-chan!

S: Dei? ngapain ? kok tiba tiba nelpon sih?

Deidara(D): mo nanya.

S: nanya apa?

D: soal cinta (blushing) emmmm...... apa cinta itu bisa sesama jenis kelamin?

A: em...... sebenarnya sih BISA tapi....

D: yei! saso , kita pacaran yuuuk!

S: ih! sori mori tralala trilili deh! gue gak sudi ! lagian masih ada tapinya ya kan' aisya-chan?

A: yep..... betul sekali ! tapi..... ga baik untuk kita ! nanti kita bisa dibenci masyarakat sekitar ,dianggep homo/lesbi , masuk neraka , lagian ....

D: yaaah......(lesu) ga bisa ya?

S: hehehe..... gue uda tobat , dasar yaoi!

D: huweeeeeeeeee!

H(hidan ngerebut telepon dei): apa! deidara mau jadi pacar saso!? ga bisa! kata DJ , itu dilarang!

D: itu ajaran sesat , Hidan- kuuun!

H: uaapa! (flaming: ON)

D: pasti itu aliran sesat!

H: berisik ! tak jadiin tumbal buat jashin loh!

D: KATSU!!!*duaaaar!**kebetulan pein lewat , terus kena ledakan*

P(pein): hidaaaaan! deidaraaaaaa! ku bunuh kalian berdua!

TUUUUUUUUT......

S: (nahan tawa)

A: (nahan tawa)

S&A: Wahahahhahahahaha! ya ampuuun!

KRIIIIIIIIIING!

S: halo ,dengan siapa ya?

Tobi(T): ini dengan tobi! tobi anak baiiik!

Konan(K): tobi! ma'em ama mami dulu yaaaa?

T: mami , n'tar aja ya ma'em nya.... tobi mau ngomong sama saso-kun dulu...

K: saso? bukan'a saso lagi siaran? ada yang gawat niiih!

Itachi(I): konan! kamu sama tobi masuk radio terkenal!

K: haaaaaaaaah?

Kakuzu(KA): khukhukhu..... bisa nambah uang nih...

T:tobi anak baik mau bicara sama Sasori -senpaiiii~

S: tobi ? tobi anak autis?

T: huweeeeeeee! senpai jahaat! tobi kan anak baiiik!

TUUUUUUUUUT....

S&A: ya ampuuuun......

A: lo lama lama jadi kayak tobi deh , sas.

S: enak'e!

A: emang!

S:kagak!

A: iya!

S: kagak! ga sudi gue!

A: ck......

_"_"_"_

Deidara(D): jahaaat! gue bukan yaoi , seenak enakmu!

Aisya(A): lo mah , kaga beruntung kali!

Tobi(T): Aisya-chan jahaaaaaaaat! tobi kan anak baik ! bukan autis!

Hidan(H): sudahlah, ngaku aja autis gituh!

Pein(P): KOK GUE NISTA BANGET DI FANFIC INI!!!!!

Sasori(S): lo mah dari awal emang udah nista!

Kakuzu(KA): OIIIIII ! SEMUA BAYAR KAS BULAN INI!

Kisame(KI): ampuuun otak lo mikirnya duit mulu ape!?

Itachi(I): KOK PERAN GUE DIKIT BANGET SIH , DI SINIIIII!?

Konan(K): gue setuju! tapi , kayaknya aisya lupa satu hal penting deh.....DISCLAIMER!

A:oh, iyaaaaa! gua lupa! ayo semua katakan disclaimernya!

Akatsuki: Akatsuki atopun komik naruto 100% punya masashi kishimoto! seyakin apapun orang itu! Kakuzu aja berani taruhan 500 trilyun RYO buat masashi!

KA: enak aja !

all akatsuki minus kakuzu: emangnya punya mu!

A: REVIEW , READERS,REVIEW!!!


	2. Ambil cuti!

Akatsuki akhirnya pindah rumah ke dekat rumah aisya biar sasori bisa siaran. + biar mereka bisa internetan & makan gratis! kakuzu yang pelit amat sangat senang karena mereka ga perlu bayar bayar N' ngutang lagi, soalnya semuanya ditanggung aisya studios....

baru baru ini , aisya N' kawan kawan pergi menginap di akatsuki house aisya... tentu aja, aisya sekamar sama saso-kun, kamar saso aisya kasih paling gede biar saso betah. coba tebak , pairing lainnya siapa saja yaaa?

Ino-Dei

Hina-Ita

Ten-konan

Tema-pein

sakura ga bisa datang soalnya neneknya(?) sakit.......

dan yang lain tidur di kamar masing masing.......

akhirnya , ais terpaksa cuti talkshow di posting kali ini. pembaca , mohon maklum yaaa!

intip kamar yang lain yuuuk!

KamarDeidara:

Ino lagi main sama deidara yang udah tobat karena kejadian pein ngamuk karena diKatsu sama dei , menyebabkan dei di'rinnegan pein akibat nya , dei kapok dan tobat agar ga yaoi lagi....

Dei lalu menatap ino dalam dalam. "cewek ini cantik juga ya... mau gak ya jadi pacarku?" batin dei . ino berpikir"cowo ini kelihatannya ganteng juga... gue mau tuh jadi pacarnya!" lalu hening beberapa saat , dan Dei pun bicara sambil blushing"yamanaka.... mau ga jadi pacarku?" lalu ino bicara "Bener nih....? aku juga suka kamu ! dei-kuun!" lalu dei bicara lagi "mmmmm.... boleh gak, kalo kamu kupanggil ino , bukan yamanaka?" hening sesaat, namun kemudian ino menjawab " bo....boleh kok , Dei-kun...." akhirnya mereka pacaran deh......

KamarItachi:

hening......... suasana hening sampai sampai tak'ada suara.... akhirnya , itachi pun berbicara ,"namamu siapa?" hinata hanya menatap kebawah malu-malu sambil mengatakan "Hi...hinata , itachi -kun" lalu suasana kembali hening ...... keduanya tak mau bicara sampai.....

Tobi datang senpai itachi!!! tobi anak baik datang!

"SENPAII! tobi anak baik datang! ini siapa senpai?"

"...."

"senpai! ini siapa?"  
tobi menunjuk nunjuk hinata dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu....

"aku.....aku hinata...... kamu siapa?" tanya hinata sambil tersenyum menatap tobi.

"aku tobi .... tobi ,si anak baik!!! " kata tobi sambil menyalami hinata

hinata tersenyum , lebih lebar dari yang tadi, itachi jadi ikut tersenyum juga.....

kamar konan:

tenten menatap konan , main origami .... hening...... tiba tiba .....

"KYAAAAAAA!"tenten berteriak keras , sampai sampai origami konan hancur semuanya

"apaan sih!?" konan agak marah namun takut kena sembur aisya yang serem...

"se....se....setan.... keluar dari dalam lantai.... kayak tanaman" kata tenten terbata bata

"Gyahaha!itu zetsu!

"Zetsu itu apaan?"

"sejenis taneman gituh...."

"di konoha , ga ada taneman bisa ngomong!"

"ini sih percobaan gagal!"

"apa!? aku?percobaan gagal!? sial lu kertas , gadis miki mous (bukan gitu zetsu! mickey mouse!) gue bantet lo berdua!!!" tiba tiba ,zetsu berteriak!

lalu, zetsu dijurus konan , dan dilempari senjata sama tenten .... akhirnya mampuslah zetsu

akhirnya konan dan tenten berteman.....

kamar pein:

pein mendengus. pingin bareng konan , tapi , malah bareng tema. "cih! gue bisa digaplok shika , nih!" ucap pein tampa sadar kalo orang yang bersamanya mendengarnya ngomong begituan......."emangnya shika-kun setan bisa denger dari jarak yang amat sangat jauh, apa?" kata temari. lalu mereka bertengkar gara gara itu(?)

back to saso room!

ais lagi ngobrol akrab sama sasori , membicarakan talkshow dan lain lain ...... tapi..... mendadak saso menyalakan internet dan buka program chat **khusus** chara anime(beli'na pake duit siapa ya....)

ais yang lagi jail mode ngintip , mo tau? baca aja gituuuh!

*SaSo_kun_aka_suna has logged on*

*I_love_sakura_flowers! has logged on*

*Ikilled_itachi has logged on*

*f**k_you_little_brother!has logged on*

saso_kun_aka_suna: hai sakura! nenekmu baik baik aja?

I_love_sakura_flowers!: masih sakit saso-kun! aisya sehat?

SaSo_kun_aka_suna: sehat...... wah uchiha brothers have log on niee?

Ikilled_itachi: iya..... kabuto memasang internet di markas

f**k_you_little_brother!: ngapain kamu OL , HAH!

Ikilled_itachi: sesuka suka gue , dong! pembantai klan!

f**k_you_little_brothers!: gue lakuin itu demi kamu , dasar wedhus gombel!pantat ayam! gue ke sana loh!buat bunuh elo!

*f**k_you_little_brother!has logged off*

Ikilled_itachi: baik! awas aja loe!

*Ikilled_itachi has logged off*

Saso_kun_aka_suna: kapan kapan kita kencan yuk! sakura!

I_love_sakura_flower!: yuuuk!

*I_love_sakura_flower! has logged off*

*SaSo_kun_aka_suna has logged off*

ais lagi ketawa sendiri , baru saso-kun sadar aisya ngeliatin

S: UWAAAAAAA! kamu lihat ?

A: hehehe^O^ suit suit !

S: uwaaa! aku jadi malu! jangan gitu donk!

A: jangan khawatir! ais mendukung kok!

akhirnya....... begitu!


End file.
